Enter Wally West
by heyitsthatgurl
Summary: This is a one shot about Wally West on the first step of his journey to becoming Kid Flash. This is how I imagine him coming into the TV series. Story is better than summary. Please review!
1. Getting Caught

**Hey guys! I wrote this because I am so excited for the new season of the Flash! And Wally West is coming on and that just makes me even more excited. This is basically me doing something to help me wait for another three months (sigh). I'm planning for this to just be a one shot, but if people like it alot I might add a few chapters. Here it is!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Flash ( But it would be awesome if I did)**

Wally P.O.V

I race past the CCPD on my way home from school. I like to go this way even though it takes longer but time isn't a problem for me. I like to go this way to taunt the Flash, I don't know who he is but I do know he spends a lot of time in there. I never do anything bad but I think that he thinks that I do, so sometimes he follows me and tries to catch me, he never does though.

When he follows me I like to use it as an opportunity to test myself. Ever since I discovered my superspeed I've been watching him to see how he uses his powers so I can teach myself how to use mine.

He and I are practically the same, apart from the obvious age gap and he has control over his powers and a really awesome suit and I think he's faster than me, but I'm just starting out, he's been doing this for months. I will be just as awesome as he is.

Someday.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

I quickly glance over my shoulder to see if he took the bait. After waiting for what felt like forever (forever being a week or so) I finally get to have a test , not like the boring math test today. This is going to be fun.

He's already hot on my tail so I start my "manipulation maneuvers" that I made up. I swerve left, right, behind this building, behind that building. I'm on fire right now but as I look over my shoulder I see that he's still right behind me.

Time for "maneuver plan B".

Instead of going around buildings, I'm going through them. I start simple, I go straight through one on the bottom floor from the entrance straight through to the other side. After a couple of minutes I go up a level. I run up and down a few buildings about five times each.

Now I'm starting to get tired, not to mention hungry. It's time for me to "disappear". Even though I am super jealous that he has such an awesome looking suit, the upside to not having one is that when I'm not running I look like a normal person.

I can't just stop running though, so I have to find an alley or something. I spot one that is right next to the high street. I run through and right before the corner I stop running and I just walk like a normal person would.

He rushes right past me, literally right in front of my face and he doesn't even know it's me he's looking for.

Works every time.

I smirk and keep walking for a few minutes. When I think it's safe I start running home,again.

I'm almost there when suddenly he's right in front of me, blocking my path. My eyes widen in shock.

He's never done that before.

I don't know what to do, if I stop he'll see my face. If I run somewhere else he's close enough to catch me.

I reach for my hood and pull it over my head, I'm about to turn somewhere else when suddenly I'm being carried like a five year old. This is embarrassing.

"Gotcha!" He says with a hint of relief.

"Great, now I'm going to be late for dinner" I mumble.

"Cisco I got him finally" he said probably into some intercom or something.

He runs me to Star Labs, when we get inside he takes off my backpack and hoodie and puts me down, in a box. The box closes before I can get out. A guy walks into the room outside of my little "containment".

"Cisco, after weeks of chasing we finally caught him!" The Flash says while looking at me.

"Let me out! I didn't do anything that deserves to be put in the slammer." I say to them both.

They both look at me for a few minutes, finally the other guy (Cisco I think) spoke.

"He's just a kid!" Cisco said.

" I happen to be sixteen years old thank you very much." I retort.

"Look kid, we won't keep you in here long. Just be patient, OK? The Flash said to me.

"OK." I reply. "Can I have some food? I haven't eaten for hours."

The Flash looks at me and smiles, he flashes away and comes back a second later with an energy bar in his hand. He slips it under the little door flap. I pick it up and examine it.

" This won't last me five minutes!" I say to him.

"Trust me,it will. Hang tight we'll be back soon." The Flash says as he exits closely followed by Cisco.

Barry P.O.V

It wasn't my idea to lock up the kid in the pipeline, Cisco was suspicious that he was like a contact of Wells or something, which is impossible because he doesn't exist anymore.

"So you got him?" Caitlin asks as she walks into the cortex.

"Yup and he's just a kid! He made us, mainly Barry, run loops for weeks!" Cisco replied. He handed Caitlin the backpack, she took it, walked over to the computer. She took out an ID and started typing.

"His name is Wallace Rudolph West or Wally for short. 16 years old, he was born and raised in Central City and goes to Keystone High School. It looks like he's Iris' cousin or second cousin." Caillin said.

"That's where I recognize him from! I met him when he was a baby and then again when he was eight, at a family reunion." I told them.

"Should we call Joe and Iris?" Caitlin asked. I shook my head.

"We can tell them later." I replied.

"I think I should help him, he can be like a second Flash. I noticed when I would chase him he would do something different every time. He doesn't know how to use his powers." I said.

"That would be awesome! And you training him would be like "Master Flash", like Star Wars kind of.." Cisco said excitedly. Caitlin smiled and nodded her approval.

"I'm going to tell him my secret identity, he's practically family." I say.

"I'm fine with that, if he's going to spend a lot of time here he should know who you really are." Caitlin said.

I smile then flash to the pipeline where Wally sat on the floor looking like he was dying of boredom.

"Can I go now?" He asks me.

"Just wait a sec Wally, there's something I want to show you." I say and I reach for my mask.

Wally P.O.V

I stand up and my eyes bulge wide in disbelief. The Flash is taking off his mask right in front of me. I am going to know who he really is.

He takes off his mask and I have to think for a minute. I know that face but from where? The answer hits me like a brick wall.

From the family reunion when I was eight.

"Barry? Barry Allen?!" I say excitedly.

"I want to help you with your powers, I think you have potential Wally." Barry said.

"So I get to be like your sidekick?!" I say.

"Maybe. So what do you say?" He asks me.

"YES! This is so AWESOME!" I reply.

He laughs and lets me out of the box. I flash over to him and give him a hug. He flashes out of the room and I follow him. He leads me to a room full of awesome tech. I see my school ID photo on the big screen and I cringe. I hate that photo.

"Wally this is Caitlin, and you've already met Cisco." Barry says. I smile at both of them.

"So Barry when do we start training?" I ask eagerly. He laughs a little.

"Before we start you need a name. Cisco any ideas?" Barry asks. He thought for a moment while examining me, after a minute he smiled and nodded his head.

"Kid Flash".

 **That is all! Like I said before this is only supposed to be a oneshot but if I get some reviews of people saying that they want more I will more than happily write some more.**

 **Please leave a review! I love to hear feedback, criticism , anything. (Just if you don't like it don't burn me too much).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Telling

**Hey guys! You asked for more so you've got more (I also really enjoy writing this story). I'm sorry for the radio silence, I've had no access to wifi for the past three weeks. Now that I'm back I should be posting more often. Thanks for reading!**

It's been a week since I discovered that Barry is the Flash and today we are finally starting my training as a Kid Flash. I wanted to do it sooner but no. They had to tell Joe and Iris first I was going to tell them myself sometime (sometime being probably a few months or years... I would've done it eventually) and when I did tell them I was going to mess with them. But I can't do that now, thanks to Barry Caitlin and Cisco.

(Flashback 3rd person POV)

Barry had gotten Iris and Joe together at Jitters. He hoped they wouldn't be freaked out or mad at Wally for not telling anyone. They were sitting at a table in the front so that if Wally flashed in (which he probably was going to) no one would notice.

"So what's this about Barry?" Iris asked.

"Well, this is personal to you both and I thought, we thought you should know" Barry replied. Joe looked confused.

"Personal to us how?" Joe asked with that look.

"Remember Wally?" Barry asked both of them.

"My cousin Wally?" Iris asked confused. Barry nodded. "What does he have to do with anything right now?"

"Is he a bad metahuman?" Joe asked.

"He is a metahuman but not a bad one. He's like me." Barry said.

"Wally has superspeed?" Iris asked obviously confused. She was looking at away and Barry knew that was what she did when she was having a hard time processing something.

"Yes he does." Barry replied.

"That can't be possible. We would have found out about him before. How do you know for sure that it's him?" Joe said.

"For a while we were chasing this person that would run past the CCPD sometimes, when we finally caught him a few days ago we found out who he really was." Barry replied.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind and Wally was sitting at the fourth place at the table.

"Hey Iris, Joe." He said casually, he looked at Barry. "You told them, right?" Wally asked him. Barry nodded.

They all sat in an awkward silence for a minute. Iris, Joe and Barry took sips of coffee while Wally ate Barry's pastry. After a few minutes Joe finally spoke.

"Wally why didn't you tell anyone about your speed?" He asked.

"I don't know." Wally replied looking away, Joe raised his eyebrows and when Wally looked at him again he sighed. "Fine, I guess I was scared of what people would think. I thought they would be scared of me."

"I can understand that. I was scared when I found out about my powers." Barry said in a comforting way.

"But now I'm not scared, when I heard about " Wally glanced at Barry. " The Flash and realized he was just like me I started runni  
ng more and more."

"And then you ran past the CCPD one day and I found out about you" Barry said.

"Yup! You started chasing me and the rest is history." Wally said.

"Ok, so why tell us now?" Joe asked Wally. Wally hesitated for a minute then looked at Barry.

"I want to help him control his powers. I want to train him to become Kid Flash." Barry said.

"Kid Flash?" Iris said finally speaking.

"Yeah. I'd be like the Flash except younger and a little slower I think. Cisco came up with it." Wally explained. Iris nodded her head in understanding.

"You can do it." Joe said. Wally's face lit up like a Christmas tree "If..." and then Wally's face fell.

"If you promise to keep on top of your school work. All of it. " Joe said.

"That sounds fair, I have to keep on top of work." Barry said to Wally, Wally nodded.

"I can do that. I only need a minute or two to do my homework anyway." Wally replied shrugging.

"Ok then yes." Joe said to Barry and Wally.

(Flashback over Wally POV)

I hear footsteps coming from the hallway. I flash out of the cortex to the elevator hall where I find Caitlin and Cisco standing together Caitlin is smiling and Cisco looks like he just won the lottery.

"Alright Wally." Barry says from behind me. I turn around to find him standing behind me in his Flash suit without his mask.

"Let's get started."

 **Please leave a review!**


End file.
